The present invention disclosed herein relates to a system for processing a substrate, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus that sprays a chemical solution onto a substrate to clean a surface of the substrate and a substrate processing method.
With the tendency of high density, high integration, and high performance of semiconductor devices, micronization of circuit patterns is a rapidly progressing. As a result, contaminants such as particles, organic contaminants, metal contaminants, and the like, which remain on a surface of a substrate have a large impact on device characteristics and yield rate of production. Thus, a cleaning process for removing various contaminants attached to a surface of a substrate is becoming the main issue. The substrate cleaning process is performed before and after each of unit processes for manufacturing semiconductors.
In general, various chemical solutions are used to remove photoresist. Here, each of the different chemical solutions may be provided onto the substrate through each of independent nozzle units. Thus, as kinds of chemical solutions increase, the number of nozzle units may increase to increase an equipment area.